mauricejonkersfandomcom-20200213-history
The 12 year old girls
Yeah you all knew I would eventually make these page. The 12 year old girls are well bassicaly a group made up with 12 year old girls (go figure). They are mostly known for pulling antics on Navy Pohcssib. Orgin It's unknown where they come from or how they came into existince. All that's known is that they are pure evil. They look like ordanary 12 year old girls at first glance. They do things other 12 year old girls do. But as soon you become friends with them you'll discover they're true nature. How they met Yvan When they were ruling the world of writing a angle by the name of Yvan Bisschop enterd earth as a way to stop shitty writing. The 12 year olds weren't having that shite on they're watch. But he didn't seem like a threat at first so they letted him go that's untill the time he was 15 and was writing LazyWhoBob. They sended one of they're younger memebers to kill him. The girl who betrayed her group That girl who was named Fegelein was sended to Zwolle around the end of 2017 with the mission to kill Yvan before he finished writing LazyWhoBob. When she founded Yvan she became friends with him and didn't want to kill him anymore. So she decided to warn Yvan for the 12 year olds. Yvan having no idea who she was talking about decided to be carefull. She became good friends with Yvan with eventually Yvan offering her the role of The 16th Doctor to replace The Fake Doctor. At 25 year old Yvan and Fegelein deicded to team up to beat The 12 year olds. But when they attacked they caught Yvan and tortured and killed him to obtain the rights for Doctor Who he had. They're defeat The 12 year olds were evenetually defeated by Yvan who came back from the death accompinied by Fegelein and friends. They were slaughterd and then banished to hell. Legend has it they're still falling. The Crimes The 12 year old girls commited The 12 year olds commited many crimes (to many to count). But we made a list of the worst crimes they did. # Capturing Yvan and torturing him on the spot. # Hiring Michael Grade as The headcontroller of The BBC thous killing Doctor Who just when it was starting to get good again. # The Black Death. # The council of Hamelin not paying the Pied Piper his gold thous leading into the events off Kunt u mij de weg naar Hamelen vertellen meneer (You know maybe this might be a good thing). # Inventing Tumbler. # Creating 3rd wave femenism. # Donald Trump. # Killing all the native americans. # Cancelling Kunt u mij de weg naar Hamelen vertellen meneer. # Erasing all the episodes of Oebele, Hamelen and most of The 2nd Doctor stories. # Ruining Full House after season 3. # Ruining Stephanie Tanner. # Casting The Olsen Twins as Michelle Tanner. # The death of Pam from Full House. # Sending Balthasar Gerards to kill Willem de Zwijger. # Cancelling Samsom & Gert. # The Spanish Inqusision (I really didn't expect that). # Rasicm. # Mysogyny. # Apartheid. # The Crusades. # Cancelling Perfect Strangers and not letting Netfilix reboot it. # Not putting Bassie & Adriaan on Netflix. # Casting Maurice Jonkers as The 15th Doctor. # Sherlock Season 4. # The Kruistocht in Spijkerbroek movie. # Jeremy Brett passing away. # David Burke leaving Granda's Sherlock Holmes as John Watson. # World War 1, 2 and 3. # The 80 year war. # The Last Jedi. # Killing Han Solo. # Killing Luke Skywalker. # Ruining The 16th Doctor. # The 1st Doctor's sexist comments in Twice Upon a Time. # Hiring Steven Moffat. # That torture scene in Michiel de Ruyter. # Yvan fainting because of that scene. # That one time Yvan had the flue and was weak and had to ask the concierge to get his key from his bike. # Magnus Scheving being to old to play Sportacus. Trivia Did you know that Harmony Gangster almost got kidnapped by The 12 year old girls? They tried to use Goatulanna as a weapon once.